geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
The Idlot Box/Credits
Credits Directed by * Paul Tibbitt * Walt Dohrn Storyboard Directed by * Chris Headrick * Erik Wiese Written by * Paul Tibbitt * Walt Dohrn * Mr. Lawrence Animation Director * Tom Yasumi Creative Director * Derek Drymon Storyboard Directors * Paul Tibbitt * Kent Osborne Storyboard Artists * Carson Kugler * William Reiss * Mike Roth Written by * Paul Tibbitt * Kent Osborne * Merriwether Williams Animation Director * Andrew Overtoom Creative Director * Derek Drymon Executive Producer * Stephen Hillenburg Supervising Producer * Derek Drymon Line Producer * Helen Kalafatic Art Director * Nicholas R. Jennings Supervising Director * Alan Smart Storyboard Supervisor * Sherm Cohen Executive Story Editor * Merriwether Williams Writers * Mark O'Hare * Kent Osborne * Derek Drymon * Stephen Hillenburg Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob/Narrator/Police/Astronaut * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick/Fish #48 * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward/Professor * Clancy Brown as Mr Krabs * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy * Dee Bradley Baker as Mailfish/Pilot/Criminal, Health Inspector * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton/Announcer, Fish #41, Reporter, Cop #1 * Sirena Irwin as Cop #2 * Steve Kehela As TV Narrator Casting Director * Donna Grillo Gonzales Casting and Music Coordinator * Jennie Monica Executive Assistant * Elise McCollum Supervising Recording Engineer * Krandal Crews 2nd Recording Engineer * Justin Brinsfield Studio Assistant * Mishelle Smith Production Dialogue Supervisor * Tony Ostyn Animatic Supervisor * Paul Finn Animatic Editor * Brian Robitaille Assistant Storyboard Artists * Zeus Cervas * Heather Martinez * Rob Rosen Original Character Design * Stephen Hillenburg Character Designer * Todd White * Prop Designer * Thaddeus Paul Couldron Character Clean-Up * Eduardo Acosta Layout Supervisor * Kenny Pittenger BG Layout Design * John Seymore * Paula Spence Background Painters * Peter Bennett * Michael Chen * Andy "Spike" Clark * Calvin G. Liang Digital Animation * David Wigforss BG Scanning Department * Stephen Christian * Steven Kellams * Eric Stanton Color Key Supervisor * Teale Reon Wang Color Stylist * Dene Ann Heming Production Manager * June Bliss Production Coordinators * Michelle Bryan * Marcy Lynn Dewey Production Assistants * Jacqueline Buscarino * Derek Iversen Final Checker * Karen Shaffer Post Production Supervisor * Eric Weyenberg Assistant Editor * Jeff Adams Additional Post Production Services * Justin Smith Picture Editor * Lynn Hobson Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer * Timothy J. Borquez Sound FX Designer and Editor * Jeffrey Hutchins Dialogue Editor * Tony Ostyn Re-Recording Mixers * Eric Freeman * Roy Braverman Foley * Monette Holderer * Roy Braverman Music Editor * Nicolas Car Music Composed by * The Blue Hawaiians * Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield * Steven Belfer * Brad Carow SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song * Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymons * Composed by Hank Smith Music * Performed by Pat Pinney On-Line Editors * Barry Cohen * Lynn Hobson DaVinci Colorist * Dexter P. Post Production Services * Hacienda Post * Hollywood Digital * Encore Animation Services * Rough Draft Studios, Korea Overseas Supervisor * Doug Williams Live Action Island Footage by * Bad Clams Productions, inc. Title Still Photography by * David Frapwell Stock Footage Provided by * Corbis * Image Bank Film by Getty Images Developed by * Derek Drymon * Tim Hill * Nicholas R. Jennings Production Executive * Eric Coleman Executive in Charge of Production * Lolee Aries * "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:GEICO Nickelodeon ADS Category:GEICO Paramount ADS